The invention relates to pluggable electrical connection devices designed for mounting a module or a sub-assembly on a support such as a printed circuit card. A major, but non-exclusive application thereof lies in mounting subassemblies in electronic equipment where, for example, it is often necessary to provide a mother card with connection elements designed to connect with complementary elements carried by mutually parallel daughter cards placed orthogonally to the mother card.
Most of the connection devices used at present establish an electrical connection by inserting a male element constituted by a round or flat pin in a female element constituted by a socket. A major drawback of such devices is that insertion can take place only if the cooperating male and female elements are accurately in alignment. In electronic circuits, where the contacts are distributed at a small pitch, the elements must often be brought into alignment with a tolerance of .+-.50 .mu.m. This requirement gives rise to very tight tolerances in manufacture and in assembly.